Alien From Tamaran
by Shelby1355
Summary: Abeke is an alien from the planet Tamaran. One day she decides to come to Earth since she was bored out of her mind, but what will happen when she runs into three scientists that work for Zerif. Dun, dun, DUN! Bad summary, I'm sorry, don't judge me!
1. Chapter 1

Abeke wandered around the castle, bored. She had nothing to do. Her sister had been out for the day and she had to be stuck at home. She really didn't have any friends. On Tamaran, her people weren't really up to making friends. She was always lonely without her big sister there to play with her. Abeke had always wondered about the planet they call Earth. She had always wanted to go. Her sister had once talked about a way of getting there, but it was too risky. Abeke wanted to try it anyway. She wandered into the testing area of the

castle where every single weapon on Tamaran was tested and perfected.

"If I were a transportation device where would I be." she said to herself.

Abeke walked around all the different devices until on crossed her path. She had found it. Abeke tucked it underneath her dress. She ran to her room as fast as she could. When she got there, she closed the door behind her. She sat it down and tried to figure out how it worked. There was a button on it that was big and said Transport on it. Abeke ran into her closet to change into something more suitable. She found an outfit that was all white. It was a tank top with a short, flowing skirt, thigh high socks, and boots with frilly fabric on her arms. She also decided to put a Tamaranean crystal necklace around her neck. After she put her long, flowing hair into two pigtails. Abeke looked into the mirror one last time. She looked at her left eye. Instead of an actual pupil like her right eye, it was a symbol of the great power of light.

"Hopefully, the people of Earth won't notice it." she sighed. "Oh, what am I saying, of course, they will see it."

Abeke let some of her hair loose to cover it up. She walked over to the device again. She pushed the button. It asked her where would she like to go and she answered,

"I would like you to transport me to the planet, Earth."

"Transporting to Earth." it beeped.

The next thing she knew, she was on Earth. Abeke smiled. She saw grass and animals and trees and ponds. It looked so much better than Tamaran. Her home was always so boring and colorless. Here, it was a whole new world. She started to hear beeping. Then voices. Abeke jumped behind a bush to hide and listen.

"I thought you said you were picking up something supernatural." came a girl's voice.

"Well, I was!" came a guys voice.

"Is this just one of your pranks again?!" the girl yelled.

"No, I swear, I saw something!" the guy yelled back.

"Guys, let's just calm down and go back to the lab, we'll just tell Zerif it was a false alarm." another boy said.

Abeke sneezed. 'Crap!' she thought. 'I'm dead now!'

"No, we shou..." the boy stopped. "What was that?"

"It came from the bush." the other boy walked up to the bush she was in.

The other two walked up as well. The girl moved the bush and saw Abeke's face. The three each looked very different. She went by their hair color, though. The girl had coal black hair, one of the boys had copper brown hair, and the last had blonde hair. Abeke was very frightened by their presence. She began to shake in fear.

"Is this what you're looking for?" the girl looked to the boy with brown hair.

He held up something. It began to beep. He smiled,

"I guess so."

"Alright then, I guess we take her back to the lab." the girl bent down.

"Hold on, she could be hurt." the blonde looked into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if she's hurt, all that matters is that we have her and she'll be our find and claim." the other boy pushed him back.

The two tied Abeke up. The blonde stood there and crossed his arms, mumbling,

"Why do I even try?"

"Oh, could you carry her?" the girl shoved Abeke into the blonde boy.

He picked up Abeke. She closed her eyes and cried silent tears, leaning her head against him. They walked across the street to a building. Abeke had no idea what was going on. The next thing she knew, she was in a room with the three and another boy. She assumed he was Zerif.

"Dr. Wolf, Dr. Panda, Dr. Falcon, what have you brought me?" he asked.

"We have brought you this girl." Dr. Panda answered. "Birdbrain, here, believes she's an alien."

"Actually, he's correct, for once," Zerif smirked.

"What?!" the other two exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, it's a shocker." he laughed. "Anyway, lock her up."

"Yes, sir." the three nodded.

"Oh and Dr. Wolf, have her prepared and ready for tomorrow."

"Y.. yes, sir." Dr. Wolf lowered his head.

(Time Skip)

Abeke sat in a white room that smell highly of sanitizer. Her head was down and she was on the floor. The one Zerif called Dr. Wolf was in the room as well. Zerif asked him to prepare her for something. He was doing something with a bottle and three needles.

"So, where are you from?" he asked.

Abeke didn't answer.

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

She didn't even look up at him.

He came down to her with the needles and sat them down next to him.

"Look, you're probably not going to like this and I'm really sorry." he picked one up and stuck it in her arm.

Abeke gasped. She flinched and hyperventilated. As he stuck the second one into her arm, she began to cry a bit. Then came the last. After she finally broke and spoke to him.

"Dr. Wolf, what is it that you are preparing me for?" she asked.

"I can't really say," he answered. "And you can call me Conor."

"Then you can call me Abeke." she smiled, blushing.

TBC

 **So, what did you guys think? I did a mash up between the original Teen** **Titans and Spirit Animals. What do you think will happen to Abeke? Okay, I decided to come back because I... have no life. This place is me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I guess some people really liked this story and some of you wanted me to update right away so here you go.

* * *

"So, can you answer me now?" Conor asked.

"Sure, I come from a planet named, Tamaran," she answered. "It's colorless, bland, and boring, so I decided to come down here and I'm starting to regret it."

"Wow, and I get why you don't want to be here, trust me, I don't like it either." he smirked.

"I'm assuming it's because you get pushed around a lot." Abeke frowned.

"Yep, I'm really the smartest person here so I do mostly the measurements, before hand vaccines, getting forced to do all the hard stuff basically." he shrugged. "I sometimes get to do the main parts of the experiment, but you get the point, and I was kind of just forced into this."

"Wow, wait, hold up... ex..experiment?" she backed up against the wall.

"You know what that means, don't you?" he sighed.

"Of course... I... I do." she shook in fear.

Conor moved in closer. She tried to back into the wall as far as she could. He reached out to her and picked her up into his arms. Conor pulled the little creature into his lap and cradled her. Abeke smiled up at him. She leaned her head into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Alright, so in about two hours, I'll have to do another round of the three, but then after you can relax for the rest of the night." he smiled. "And then comes tomorrow, oh joy."

"Yeah..." Abeke cheered, sarcastically.

* * *

Dr. Panda walked from room to room, not knowing what to do. She then ran into Dr. Falcon who was looking over a file about another girl. A girl she was told about that he and Dr. Wolf took care of two months before she had come here. They told her, the girl was a fairy. The fairy was a lightning fairy (Cough cough, hint hint to other story cough cough). They never figured out what happened to her. She gasped.

"Oh, Dr. Panda, I didn't see you there." Dr. Falcon smirked.

"Oh, Rollan, we don't have to so formal." she smiled. "I was bored and I stumbled upon you, looking at that file again."

"Okay, Meilin, anyway, I was just looking back over it." he grabbed her hand and brought her over. "I wonder what happen to her, you know, you both have the same eyes and smile."

Meilin blushed,

"Really?"

"Yea, you really do." he smiled

"I wonder how Conor's doing with the alien girl." Meilin sighed.

"Probably bothering her with math problems." he answered.

"Yeah, you're probably right." she laughed.

* * *

It was about two hours later when Conor got back up and started getting together the syringes. Abeke sighed. He chuckled a bit,

"Abeke, it won't be as bad now that we know each other better."

"Dr. Wolf, seriously this all new to me, so, I don't know." she sighed as he sat next to her.

Conor placed his hand on her cheek and picked up the first needle. He stuck it into her other arm. She leaned her head into his hand more as he began to stroke her cheek. Then suddenly everything stopped. Abeke opened her eyes.

"It's over." he smiled at her, moving his hand.

Abeke grabbed his wrist and moved his hand back onto her cheek,

"Sorry, that feels nice."

"That's fine, I don't mind it." he smirked.

"Hey, Conor, am I supposed to feel tired?" she asked, rocking back and forth.

"Yes, accept that was supposed to happen two hours ago." he held her still and helped her lay down. "You should get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Abeke woke up in the white room again. She sighed and sat up. The door began to open.

"Dr. Wolf?" she asked.

"No, I'm Dr. Panda." she answered.

"Oh, I'm assuming you're here to take me to some secret lab." Abeke sighed.

"Actually, I'm not." she smiled. "My name is Meilin."

"My name's Abeke." she smiled back. "So, if you're not here to take me then..."

"I want to show you something." Meilin held out her hand.

Lightning appeared in the middle. Abeke smiled. She wasn't alone. Someone was here to save her and she worked with Zerif. She was Meilin fairy of Electric Lightning (Hint Hint). One of the legendary fairies.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Meilin smiled. "Come, let's go."

* * *

Okay, what did you think and this isn't the end. We're not even close actually. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'll see you in the future. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Meilin grabbed Abeke's hand and pulled her through the hallways. They ran and ran until they got outside. Thankfully, they weren't caught. Abeke looked at the scientist in front of her.

"Why are you helping me, you could get in trouble?" Abeke frowned.

"Because, as you saw I'm a fairy, and I have been through what they were going to do to you." Meilin sighed. "The whole reason I started working here was to make sure if they did catch anyone or anything, that I would set them free."

"Wow, that's impressive." Abeke sat down as they got farther into the park.

"But... then I started crushing on Dr. Falcon kind of like you when you started to crush on Dr. Wolf." she smirked.

"Phh... me... Dr. Wolf... I haven't been..." Abeke turned extremely red.

"Honey, don't try to hide your feelings, I can see it." Meilin shook her head. "Besides, you two would be a great couple, I can see that he also has feelings for you and that he wants to protect you, he just doesn't know how."

"I..." she couldn't speak.

"Now, watch what happens when he finds you missing." Meilin smiled.

* * *

Conor and Rollan walked around the building. Zerif had said that he would like them to get Abeke by noon so they could start, but without Meilin, that would be impossible. They hadn't seen her all morning. Rollan assumed she was sick and decided to stay home.

"Maybe we should check in on Abeke?" Conor smiled.

"Yeah, let's see if she's okay, cause, girls and their emotional states could lead to another." Rollan laughed.

"Okay, I'm a guy and I even know that that's not true, nice try, though." Conor rolled his eyes.

"Alright, yeah you're right." he smirked as Conor opened the door.

"What?" Conor sounded scared. "Where is she?"

"Conor, calm down, we'll find her." Rollan shook his head. "Right now, we should tell Zerif or sound the alarm."

"Let's sound the alarm." Conor sighed.

Rollan turned on the alarm to tell everyone that the alien girl was missing. It shrieked in Conor's ears as he closed his eyes.

"Conor?" Rollan touched his shoulder. "Come on, if you want her back."

The two boys ran through the building and into the outside area where they first found her. Conor looked around and found a bit of her top fabric on a bush. Rollan walked over to him and looked at the fabric. He nodded.

"She's defiantly here," Rollan smirked.

"Good, we'll get her back." Conor smiled.

"Conor, do you have a crush on her or something, because I have never seen you care about a creature like this before." Rollan asked him.

"Well, I don't actually know and you cared highly about that fairy girl, what was her name again?" Conor remarked.

"Her name was Daphne." Rollan sighed. "She was the fairy of electric lightning, a legend."

"Wait, do you hear that?" Conor stopped.

"Yeah.." Rollan answered.

* * *

"Meilin, do you hear something?" Abeke asked.

"Yes, it sounds like footsteps," she answered. "It might be them."

"Can you transform, so you can get us out of here?" Abeke exclaimed.

"Sure." Meilin smiled. "Go Tynix power!"

Meilin transformed and ran grabbed her hand. She flew as Abeke ran. Meilin's fast flying helped Abeke pick up her speed until, someone jumped on Meilin. He pinned her down and sprayed something in her face. She untransformed and fainted. The boy on top of her was shocked. Abeke just kept running. Then all of the sudden, a boy had her pinned down as well. She looked up and saw Dr. Wolf smirking at her. He pulled her up and tied her. Conor pulled her behind a tree.

"Stay here," he told her. "And don't move a muscle."

He walked back to Rollan and the fainted Meilin. He sighed and looked down.

"You lost her, didn't you?" he asked.

Conor nodded,

"Tell Zerif, I'm going home for the day."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Conor." Rollan turned and walked back.

Conor smirked and chuckled a bit. He walked back to Abeke. She seemed scared of him, but he bent down and untied her. He touched the side of her cheek. She smiled and blushed a little. He smiled back at her.

"You're alright now." he hugged her.

"I thought you were going to do the same to me as Dr. Falcon did to Meilin." she sighed. "That scared me."

"No, I could never bring myself to do that." Conor took her hand.

"So, how does it feel to know that your co-worker is also the one you looked after five months ago?" she smirked.

"I had my suspicions that she was the same person." Conor laughed. "I just wonder how Rollan's taking it."

"Yeah, that's probably not pretty." Abeke frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll save her and we'll also get Rollan to somehow see the light." Conor took her hand. "For now, I'll take you back to my home."

"Alright." Abeke smiled.

* * *

Meilin woke up on a table, not sure what was going on. She tried to move, but found it completely impossible. She sighed and looked around herself. She had wires and metal all around her. Lot's of medical equipment surrounded her as well. She was connected to a machine, but she wasn't even sure what it was doing to her. She heard the door open. A boy walked in.

"How?" he exclaimed. "How is this possible?"

"Rollan, I..." she stopped.

"No!" he yelled. "Don't talk, at all."

"Please, Rollan... I just.."

"Meilin or Daphne, I don't care, why?" he asked. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Because, I knew this would happen." she cried. "I knew you would want to strap me down onto a table and do something to me."

"Okay, yes, but still," he yelled. "You know what, I'll talk to you after Zerif and I finish this."He walked out as Meilin turned her head. She hoped for Abeke to come and to come soon.

* * *

 **Ignore those comments, that's my dad and Charli is a friend! Hope you have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Conor walked Abeke back to his home as quick as he could to make sure nobody saw her. He walked her quickly up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door, turned on the lights and made sure that the blinds were closed. She sat on the bed, smiling.

"Alright, my parents are away right now, so, you can stay here for now." he smiled back.

"It's really nice here, back on Tamaran, you could never tell what was a chair, a bed, or if it was alive." Abeke giggled.

"Thanks, you know, I've been meaning to ask, why is this piece of hair in front of your eye?" Conor asked.

"I'm not sure you would really like to know..." she sighed.

"Abeke, you're beautiful no matter what's behind that piece of hair." he covered his mouth as soon as he heard himself.

Abeke turned extremely red. She smiled and moved her hair. Conor smirked when he saw her eye.

"The symbol of the great power of light." he crossed his arms.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Books and legends," he answered. "I feel as if we can use it to help Meilin."

"And to help Rollan see the light," Abeke smirked.

* * *

Meilin began to struggle against the force and pressure the machine gave off to her. She could hear beeps and noises coming from everywhere. She was starting to go crazy. She also couldn't believe the guy she loved and thought that he loved her back would do this to her. Why is he doing this to her?

"Meilin, would you please relax?!" Rollan exclaimed, placing a needle on her shoulder.

"If it means..." she paused and hissed in pain as pushed the needle into her shoulder. "...that I can hold the two of you off, then I won't!"

"That will just make the pain two times worse!" he rolled his eyes. "But whatever makes you happy."

She struggled harder and pulled on the restraints as hard as she could. Rollan rolled his eyes again and pinched her arm,

"Stop it!" he yelled.

"Why?" she sassed him.

"Ugh!" he growled. "Girls are just so... ah!"

"Rollan, if I told you something... would you rethink this decision?" she looked up at him, begging for mercy.

"Just tell me." Rollan glared at her.

"Rollan I have a..." she stopped when two people crashed through the door.

* * *

 **Hello, people of this... very um... "wonderful" world! I hope you like this chapter. I know you guys have already read them... but I'm lazy and always tired! My sister was also in the hospital this weekend, but I played Pokemon Go with a friend, so my weekend was interesting and me being stressed... just leads to being more tired! Shout out to Roger1119 for playing Violon and being a second cause I am as well. Actually, for one of our "songs" I'm a third though I should be a second. My teacher says she might change me! BTW, I'm not turning on my PM anymore. We had some... problems, but you know... well, have a good day or night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys, I know, I'm just very lazy, but also stressed! So as you guys may or may not know, I'm an eighth grader, but I'm taking a high school course math! And my teacher grades 55% on quizzes and tests and when you're me... you suck at test taking. I've probably blabbed that to you guys already! I'm on break, finally, and for the first time ever I wish to go back. My Social Studies teacher is amazing! I also love my science teacher! My ELA teacher has guinea pigs! Ahhhhhhh! And we get to have them on our desks! And math... you know... Anyway, I ramble later!**

* * *

Conor gave Abeke a jacket to wear for the time being to cover up the outfit she'd been wearing since they met. They ran through the alleyways. Abeke was so confused on where they were both going until Conor came upon the back of the lab. She stopped right behind him as he unlocked the door. They both managed to get inside and slip into the dark.

"Alright, where would Meilin be?" Abeke asked.

A scream came from a couple hallways down from them.

"I'm assuming that's her." Conor grabbed her hand and ran. "Come, let's go."

The two rushed down the hallway. They came across a door. Conor looked in, he saw a boy his own age and a girl strapped down to a table. She cried out again. Abeke's eyes widened as she looked to Conor. He wrapped his arms around her. She shivered a bit.

"We go in, in three, two, one." he whispered, while they busted open the door.

"Stop this!" Abeke exclaimed.

"Oh, Conor, you caught the alien girl." Rollan smiled. "Wait, she's wearing a jacket, Dr. Wolf?!"

"What, you expected me to hurt such a creature, after ruining this girl's life!" he pointed to Meilin.

She smiled. Abeke went up behind all of them. As Conor and Rollan argued, she went to Meilin and helped her out of the mess she was in. It took her a couple of minutes, but she was able to get her untangled from the wires. Meilin stood up behind Rollan and Conor smirked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Look behind you." Conor chuckled.

Rollan looked behind himself. He saw the two girls. They smiled and waved at him. Conor smirked again as he turned around.

"Rollan, we need to see this." Abeke moved her hair.

He looked at her as her left eye started to glow. He saw his past before he joined Zerif. He saw happiness. He saw hope. He saw... little Meilin. She was always with him. Human and fairy. He opened his eyes. Rollan looked at the three in front of him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he hugged them, tightly. "You guys have no idea how long I've wanting to break free from that trance."

"What trance?" Conor asked.

"A long time ago, when I was forced to work here, I was put into a trance to make sure that I would never leave, but now, thanks to you guys, it's gone." Rollan smiled. "We should get out of here while we still can."

"Agreed." the others smiled back.

* * *

Meilin took them back to her house. They sat down on the couch. Meilin smiled at Abeke.

"Abeke, can I talk to you for a minute." she asked.

"Um, okay." Abeke grabbed her hand.

Meilin pulled her up the stairs and into her room. Meilin closed the door behind them. She tilted her head and looked at Abeke.

"You know, if you want to stay here, I might be able to help you look more human." she smiled.

"I was hoping you would ask that." Abeke smiled.

Meilin looked into her closet and pulled out a light blue skirt and a frilly tank top with flowers on it. Meilin shoved it into her hands and pushed her into the bathroom. Abeke came back out wearing the outfit. Meilin smiled and started taking out the pigtails. She brushed her hair and braided it. Meilin stuck in flower pins and smiled again, nodding. Meilin made sure the piece of hair was still in front of Abeke's eye to cover up the symbol. They walked back downstairs.

"Guys, I would like you to meet, the totally normal, not an alien at all, Abeke..." Meilin smirked.

Abeke walked into the room with her head down, smiling. The boys both smiled as she walked into the room.

"Wow, you look amazing," Rollan smirked.

Conor couldn't speak. Abeke looked at him and blushed. Then all of the sudden something happened. Abeke fell forward. Conor stood up and rushed to catch her before she hit the ground. What had happened?!

* * *

 **You know what, I'm adding chapter six right now!**

* * *

Abeke woke up in Meilin's bedroom with a terrible headache. She could barely see, barely talk, or barely move. Everything hurt so much. She felt a hand come upon her head. Then a voice, but it was too hard for her to hear what the message was. She could see the shadow of a boy. Two other shadows came up. She tried to speak but found that only faint noises came out of her mouth. The first figure laid a wet towel on her forehead. It helped a little. She felt somewhat better with that wet towel on her head. She smiled and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Conor sat one Meilin's bed, looking at the small creature. Abeke was extremely pale, down to the point that she almost looked gray. Her eyes began to move. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Hey, you're alright, we have you now." he whispered.

Rollan and Meilin came up behind him and looked down at her. They heard faint noises come from her, but they were too hard to put together. Meilin handed Conor and wet, cloth towel. He set it down on her forehead and touched her cheek. Abeke smiled a bit and closed her eyes shut. Conor stood up and looked at the other two.

"Meilin or Daphne, what do you want us to call you?" he asked.

"Meilin's fine." she answered.

"Do you think you know what's going on?" Conor looked at her in the eye.

"No, I have no idea, fairies and aliens are very different creatures." she answered.

"Maybe, when she wakes up completely, we will know." Rollan smiled. "For now we should let her rest."

"I'm going to stay here a watch over her." Conor looked at Abeke again.

"Alright, I did want to ask you something anyway, Meilin." Rollan blushed a bit.

* * *

Meilin sat downstairs on the couch next to Rollan and waited.

"What did you want to ask me?" she looked up at him.

"Before Conor and Abeke broke into the lab earlier, what were you trying to tell me?" he asked.

"I... Rollan... it was nothing..." she sighed, looking down.

"Well, it seemed as if you really thought it would help change me back to normal." he lifted her head.

"Rollan, I think I may love you." she blushed a bit.

He smiled,

"Is that all?"

"Do you not c..." she was stopped.

Rollan pulled her in to kiss her. He touched his lips softly to hers. She kissed him back and closed her eyes. As they broke away he whispered back to her,

"I love you too, Meilin Panda."

* * *

Conor looked at her. He just couldn't stop. Something was wrong with her and he needed to find out. Abeke's body began to shift. Then her eyes fluttered open. Conor gasped and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him but jolted a bit.

"Good, you're awake." he smiled back.

"Where... are the... o.. other two?" she shivered.

"Downstairs," he answered. "What happened?"

Abeke stared at him. She sighed and told him.

"You know how girls on Earth get their thing?" she asked.

"Yes, I know all about it." he smirked.

"Well, this is the start of a Tamaranean version." she sighed. "And this is the first time I've ever had it."

"Oh, I'm sorry." he blushed a bit. "Maybe you and Meilin could have a small girl chat, talk about your... yep, I'm not going there."

"Maybe, and now it goes all downhill from here," she grunted. "You see the first time is called Transformation, so if I start looking extremely crazy in the next couple of days, don't get all experimenty on me, please."

"Like I actually would do that." he put his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 **And I'll just update the other one as well!**


End file.
